Cherry Blossoms Fall
by ScreamItOutLoudd
Summary: Kanda is on his way to battle. He is taking in the night and thinking of everything. Kanda knows that Lenalee will be there waiting for him. KandaxLenalee. Kind of but not really romantic.


**So this was an AP English assignment that I got. We had to write about an experience in the first person and it could be either real or fictional, so I started off and then I realized that I could turn it into a fanfic without him even knowing. So there you go! I have an english assignment and a KandaxLenalee oneshot comes out of it. Who'd of thought?**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome. :)**

* * *

The cold spring air was just cold enough to force me into my cloak. Around me cherry blossoms bloomed in the cherry trees and petals succumbed to the wind. It was kind of like a winter wonderland, minus the presence of snow.

The wind blew my hair around my face like a curtain, whispering in my ears all the while. It told me secrets that only I would ever know, secrets that I would never be able to betray to another.

Twilight was low on the horizon. Grays, pinks, oranges, and even purple were blending together in perfect harmony. I yearned to become a part of it, to be able to dance withing the colors, to run atop the big, billowing clouds in scattered in the sky.

The wind changed, blowing the clouds in the sky, distorting their shape. It sent a shiver down my spine. I could hear the voices still whispering, but yet it was louder. They were yelling at me, warning me.

"Go back!"

"Stop!"

"Don't go any further!"

Should I listen? Should I continue on? Warnings from the wind were often to be heeded, but maybe I needed to ignore them. My only hope lay beyond the mountains in the distance. That was where I would find her, that someone; beyond those gray peaks casting shadows on the smooth terrain.

I leaned against the rough bark on one of the sakura trees. The sweet fragrance of the blossoms was like an attack on my senses. It was overpowering. One of the blooms detached from the tree and I caught it in my palms. The petals were soft to the touch, pure white except around the edges where it blended into the brightest pink.

I clenched my fist, trapping the flower. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. If I stayed in this tree lined path I could avoid all the pain and suffering of the world. There would be no more tears, no more sorrow, if only I could stay.

The sky grew dark. Stars seemed to burst into the sky, artistically placed to make it appear even more vast. A huge moon loomed in the sky, radiating a brilliant white light. It seemed to be playing hide and seek with me, half hidden behind black wisps of cloud. I turned away from the sight. It was so beautiful that it hurt.

With each passing moment the world became a darker place and my time started to run out. I longed to stay, but I knew I had to leave. If I didn't go, I would miss her. I unclenched my fist and watched as the cherry blossom fluttered helplessly to the ground. It stirred in a feeble attempt to be lifted by the wind, but it was now so folded in on itself that it could do little more than lay on the ground.

With effort I forced my body to move forward. Though I was young and my body healthy, it felt like I had aged to be an old man. My muscles ached and my feet were like lead in my boots. Every step left my body screaming in agony. Too add to the discomfort, I knew that I had no life outside of this one of pain and sorrow. Battles were a part of my everyday, not something I could easily erase.

I at last reached the base of the mountains. Somewhere, I knew, there was a shallow ravine that I could pass through. It had long since dried up, leaving behind cracks in the dirt floor and smooth rocks along its length. If I could make it there it would be a straight shot to my destination.

Now the air was colder. It was like a whip against my skin, but I didn't even care. I preferred the cold to the heat. It was easier, more forgiving. Heat attacks you and leaves you boiling in your room. The cold can be fought, at least, with blankets and fires.

It was a long trip through the ravine. I stumbled over rocks and bushes growing. Often I heard the howl of a wolf or another animal, but I felt no fear. If worse came to worse I would always be able to protect myself. Physical harm never scared me. It was emotional and mental pain that kept me constantly on my toes.

The moonlight lit my way, casting eerie shadows on the ground. The wind was still whispering in my ears, still warning me to go back while it was possible. I wanted to tell the wind to leave me alone. Going back was impossible. How could I turn around when all that lay behind me was the death and destruction that I could not prevent? No, it was best that I move forward and hope that I could save everyone ahead, and maybe even myself.

I exited the ravine. A mountain pathway curled downward towards the city. I took it at a run, anxious to finally reach my destination.

She was there, waiting for me as I knew she would. Her black hair was loose and blowing in the breeze. When she saw me she smiled and held out her hand, which I grasped in my own. It was cool, but shaking tremendously. I looked at the scene around us. I drew my weapon and she drew hers. The final battle began and I knew that it would be she who would save me.


End file.
